Honor To Us All
Honour To Us All is the fourteenth episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 169th episode overall. Synopsis Regina and Zelena finally find Sherlock Holmes. Mulan, Alice, Robin and the Merry Men face the returning wrath of Shan Yu. Meanwhile, in the past, Mulan takes her sick father’s place in the army. Plot Past Many years ago, a younger Mulan lives in a small village in The Empire realm. The Chinese Emperor orders a general mobilisation, with conscription notices requiring one man from each family to join the Chinese army after the Huns invade. Mulan is anxious and worried when her aging and sick father, Fa Zhoi is once more to go to war. Her Grandmother Fa learns that Mulan plans to take her father’s place in the war, and approves. Mulan reveals her lifelong dream to be able to protect her country and prove that women are just as powerful as men. Since her ancestors have been traditionally associated with dragons, Mulan is surprised to find that she has been assigned “protection” in the form of the dragon Mushu, who transforms into a man. Mulan is not happy that a man has been tasked to protect her at her one chance at fighting in the army. Mulan and Mushu report to a training camp, where she passes off as a man to Captain Li Shang, although he is subtly suspicious. Mushu later creates a fake order from Shang’s father, ordering the army to follow the imperial army to the mountains in order to prove Mulan’s skill during an exposition; however, they find the imperial army dead, and the Huns, led by Shan Yu, attack. Mulan cleverly uses a cannon to cause an avalanche, killing thousands of Huns. All seems well, but back in the imperial city it becomes known that Shan Yu and some members of his army survived and are ready for revenge. Mulan is ready to fight, but shortly before the battle Shang discovers that she is a woman, and expels her from the army. Mulan angrily leaves, with Mushu reappearing to comfort her. He finally convinces her to turn back, but they find the imperial city in ruins; the Huns have won. Mushu uses his magic to tell Mulan solemnly that she would have prevented this from occuring and saved China, but it’s too late. Mulan finds her family, still alive in their remote village. Upset, she seeks comfort from Grandmother Fa, who gives her a Magic Bean and tells her to go elsewhere and achieve her dreams in another land. After Mulan’s departure, she eventually makes a home in a Chinese village in the Enchanted Forest, and one day gets an unexpected visit from Mushu; he reports that her family were murdered by the Huns shortly after her departure. This is the breaking point for Mulan, and she becomes cold and distant, afraid to tell people that she failed. Present Li Shang goes to Mulan with intentions to apologise for their past, but she is unwilling to listen and stubbornly leaves. Seeing a “crack that’s already there”, Carabosse takes the opportunity to seek out Shan Yu, as he will now be a citizen of the United Realms. She travels with Caradoc and convinces Shan Yu to build up his Hun army again, this time to conquer Storybrooke. Meanwhile, Sherlock is still in Evanora’s captivity, and attempts to ‘seduce’ her to cause a diversion and escape. Evanora states that she’s too smart for that to work. Using a Crystal Ball, she soon becomes aware that not only did Carabosse recruit the Huns, but she personally ordered Shan Yu to kill her. When the Huns are sighted in Sherwood Forest, Regina and Zelena realise that the Merry Men - or more specifically, Roland - are in potential danger. Zelena forbids Robin and Alice from getting involved, but Robin rebels, and the young couple go off alone in an attempt to face the Huns; Mulan assists, with her dream still in mind to fight and eventually become a leader. Robin and Mulan manage to successfully fend off multiple Huns, and Shan Yu mocks them by telling them “I will never be defeated by women”. After the Huns flee to recover, Regina and Zelena confront the trio angrily, but Alice, Robin and Mulan manage to convince the adults to let them fight. Robin suggests they try to work out how to defeat Carabosse and Evanora, as well as find the Phantom of the Opera. Alice, Robin and Mulan find the Merry Men, in hiding, with no hope, but are thrilled to reunite with now 11 year old Roland. It is revealed that they became disheveled and lost following Robin Hood’s death. Mulan tells them the story of her encounters with the army back in the day, and the group finally decide to fight back. Mulan concludes that the key to winning is to take down Shan Yu. Meanwhile, back in town, Evanora has gone out to hide from the Huns, allowing Regina and Zelena to break into her home. They are shocked to find Sherlock, and free him. Sherlock explains that he was kidnapped to prevent him from waking up his true love, Princess Ozma. Regina and Zelena question how he should even know Ozma in the first place; she’s been under a Sleeping Curse for over 30 years. Sherlock states that this isn’t exactly true. He refuses to tell them more until they find Ozma, but they are unable to locate her. Seeing an advantage, Zelena wonders is Sherlock can help them find Gideon’s missing friends, Diaval and Lanval. Alice, Robin, Mulan and the Merry Men interrupt Regina, Zelena and Sherlock, claiming that they need some help in their master plan to sto the Huns. Shan Yu stands atop the Storybrooke Free Public Library, ready to conquer the town. He yells for his minions to invade Storybrooke, and just as they are about to, the heroes block them off. Using the combined efforts of magic, bows, and the Merry Men’s miscellaneous weapons, they defeat and kill many Huns. The remaining ones are uncertain of continuing their mission, but Shan Yu is persistant. He is suddenly distracted by Mulan, who has snuck up behind him. As Shang watches from below, Mulan distracts Shan Yu long enough to light a firework she brought, and Shan Yu is hit by it and killed. The Huns subsequently flee in defeat, and the heroes celebrate. Mulan and Shang reluctantly make amends, and Mulan is appointed the new leader of the Merry Men. Later, Regina and Zelena sit with Sherlock and Gideon at Granny's Diner, discussing their mission to save the missing people. Roger Radcliffe then approaches, offering to help with the aid of Pongo’s nose, which can help sniff out Ozma, Diaval and Lanval. Meanwhile, Evanora returns home after hearing of the Huns’ defeat, and is furious to find Sherlock is gone. Characters (in order of appearance) * Chinese Emperor (only appearance) * Mulan * Fa Li (only appearance) * Grandmother Fa (only appearance) * Li Shang * Carabosse * Caradoc * Shan Yu (only appearance) * Wicked Witch of the East * Sherlock Holmes * Mushu (first appearance) * Evil Queen * Wicked Witch of the West * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Friar Tuck * Little John * Much (only appearance) * Gilbert Whitehand (only appearance) * Roland Hood * Gideon * Granny * Roger Radcliffe * Pongo Locations (alphabetical) * Enchanted Forest ** Chinese Village * The Empire ** Mulan's Cottage ** Mulan's Village ** Training Camp * United Realms ** Sherwood Forest ** Storybrooke *** Evanora's Home *** Granny's Diner *** Storybrooke Free Public Library Timeline * The past events take place after Zelena meets Hades in Our Decay and before Fa Zhou becomes The Dragon in Father Dearest. Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes